uropifandomcom-20200215-history
Vokem Uropi - Leçon 11
Ko ? Ka ste je ? Ka ste je ? Pict numar 1 Ka ste je 'su de komòd ? —'Je ste 'u vaz floris (su de komòd). *ude de tabit ? *berù de ʒina ? *pro de foj ? *bemìd de sal ? *sube de kamin ? *ner de fent ? *bezàt de ʒina ? *in de kamin ? Ko? ''Pict numar 1 id 2 'Ko se '''stan de man? — He '''se '''stan ner de fent. *leʒan de kat ? *sedan de ʒina ? *de plant ? *de vaz floris ? *de lamp ? *de picten ? *de komòd ? *de tabit ? *de mus ? *de ʒina leʒan ? Ka det...? ''Pict numar 1 id 2 'Ka det '''de man? —He se spekan tru de fent. *de kat in pict numar 1 ? *...in pict numar 2 ? *de ovel ? *de kun ? *de farmor ? *de siang ? *de bob ? *de ʒina in pict numar 2 ? '''Ko '''it de farmor? '''Ko '''flev de avièl ? Solutions Tekst Prononciation pichte bé'o'pp...peRs'o'né...stann bez'a'tt ou fennte...ouss tRou...bé deste, gon vaRde...kom'o'de...bém'i'''de...sé'dann...béR'ou'...plannte...foï sé bR'é'nann...p'i'chtenn l'é'jann...mouss '''ou'dé...neR...bén'i'''ze...lague...y'é'gann...bass...'ou'vé dé tague sou beR dé l'a'gui...solibR'a'nann...'o'vel flève...Renn ouss...b'a'ouann...klimopp...ou dRève '''a'né...sianngue oué kRèpe...béd'a'''l...yok...b'o'Ré...s'ou'bé...ko '''i'tié... Notes Grammaire Les adverbes de mouvement AP, IN, NIZ, OP, PAS, PRO, RU, TRA, TRU, US Ils s'emploient avec les verbes de mouvement 'pour préciser la '''direction '''de ce mouvement ( cf: ang: ''go up, in, down, out, ''etc.) *'AP '= idée de séparation, d'éloignement: '''ito ap '= partir, 'falo ap '= tomber ( en se séparant de...ex : feuilles) *'IN '= mouvement vers l'intérieur: 'ito in '= entrer, 'reno in '= entrer en courant... *'NIZ '= mouvement vers le bas: 'ito niz '= descendre, 'nemo niz '= descendre quelque chose *'OP '= mouvement vers le haut: 'ito op '= monter, 'klimo op '= grimper... *'PAS '= passage devant: 'ito pas '= passer devant. *'PRO '= mouvement en avant: 'ito pro '= avancer, 'reno pro '= avancer en courant *'RU '= mouvement en arrière, retour: 'ito ru '= retourner, 'veno ru '= revenir *'TRA '= mouvement à travers une surface: 'ito tra '= traverser *'TRU '= mouvement à travers un volume: 'ito tru '= traverser, passer à travers *'US '= mouvement vers l'extérieur: 'ito us '= sortir, 'nemo us '= sortir qqch... '''REMARQUE: La plupart de ces adverbes de mouvement sont en même temps des prépositions. Ex: Ito in de has '= entrer dans la maison, '''veno us de has '= sortir de la maison, 'klimo op u drev '= grimper à un arbre, 'klimo niz u drev '= descendre d'un arbre, 'falo ap de tag '= tomber du toit. Prépositions Postàd (position) *'BE '= à, chez *'''BEMÌD = au milieu de *'BERÙ' = derrière *'BEZÀT' = à coté de *'GON '= contre *'IN ' = dans *'NER ' = près de *'PRO' = devant *'SU '= sur *'SUBE '= au-dessus de *'UDE '= sous, dessous *'US '= hors de Muvad (mouvement) *'A '= à (mouvement) *'DO ' = vers *'IN ' = mvt vers l'intérieur *'OD '= de (provenance) *'PRO '= mvt en avant *'RU ' = mvt en arrière *'TRA' = à travers (surface), par *'TRU '= à travers (volume) *'US '= mvt vers l'extérieur *'UVE '= mvt par-dessus + autres adverbes de mouvement (OP, NIZ, AP, PAS...) Autres prépositions *'ANE '= sans *'DAL OD ' = loin de *'FOR' = avant *'INTRA' = entre *'KI '= avec *'PA '= par (agent) *'PO '= pour *'POS ' = après *'OV '= au sujet de *'TIS' = jusqu'à *'TRAMID '= parmi *'USIM' = sauf Vocabulaire Noms *'pict '= image *'komòd ' = commode *'vaz ' = vase *'foj ' = feu *'picten ' = tableau *'mus' = souris *'ber ' = bord *'siang ' = serpent *'bor ' = montagne *'pold' = champ Verbes *'sto '= être debout *'speko ' = regarder *'sedo ' = être assis *'breno ' = brûler *'leʒo'= être couché, étendu, allongé *'jego ' = jouer *'baso' = lancer Verbes composés *'flevo in '= entrer en volant *'reno us' = sortir en courant *'klimo op' = grimper *'krepo niz' = descendre (en rampant) *'ito tra' = traverser Divers *'jok '= encore *'dal ' = loin Pratìz Polne di slogan fraze ki: a, ap, be, bemìd, berù, bezàt, do, for, gon, in, ki, ner, od, op, po, pro, su, sube, tra, tru, ude, us, uve. #Je liuv, i vol ne ito ... #It ... de has; je s' tio frij zi ... de gardin. #Ci kamar se ... de pri staʒ; jaki noc ce doʒ ito ... de skalia ...ito a led. #... de lag, je st' un isel. #De vag se parken ... de dor mi hasi. #He slipì id falì ... de skalia. #Po ito a de stasia, vu doʒ ito ... de postia, viro... lif, ito... u gren plaz,... de bank, pos viro ... dest. #He sì spekan ... de fent ... vizo de kide jegan ... de gardin. #Je st' u nar nolb...de bor. #He moz ne findo hi bal; je av rolen ...de led. #Be ka hor it tu... dom, pos ti vark? #Oc hore ! I doʒ ito....num, mi maʒa vart ma be dom. Solutions Vocabulaire *'flujo '= couler *'glajad' = joie *'pain' = souffrance *'talvos' = toujours *'som' = même *'evi '= éternel *'glad '= regard *'voln '= vague, onde *'sa '=si *'sperad '= espérance *'nè...nè'= ni...ni *'pasen' = passé *'ruveno' = revenir Traduire en uropi #Si je faisais celà, je pourrais perdre mon travail. #Descends de cet arbre, ta mère t'attend pour déjeuner. #Elle se tient près de la porte du jardin. #Quand reviendras-tu ? #Tu devras traverser la rivière '(riv) 'à la nage. #L'avion décollera dans dix minutes. #Elle est assise à côté de la cheminée et lit. #Écoute, ils ont dit qu'ils ne partiraient pas (en voiture) ''sans toi. #La vie s'écoule comme l'eau d'une rivière. Solutions Voki pratìze Ka detev tu is... '''Ka detev tu is '''tu avev mole denie ? —'Is 'i av'ev 'mole denie, i kop'ev 'u has. *...ekun falev mori pro ta ? *je stev un atomi wer ? *tu sev Pri Ministor ? *tu kogonev de pap ? *tu perlasev ti vark ? *tu sev mol sisti ? *tu vizev liente robo u bank ? *tu mozev ne parko ? *i eldev ne ta ? *tu ʒivev solen ? *tu brekev ti gam ? *tu sopev ne ? Is i avev... *I s'ne felic; '''is '''i av'ev 'u vas vini, i s'ev 'felic. *I av ne denie; i kopev to u bir is... *Mi pater vark tiomòl; he sev ne sa tan is... *I vark ne mol; is i sev maj karʒan, i... *Ce av ne mole frame; is ce lavev sia maj molvos, ce... *I av ne vag, is i avev denie, i... *I piv ne di vod; is i sev ʒe sisti, i... *I moz ne ito in; is i findev mi klije... Ce dezì te ce venev *I ve veno ki va! —Skuce ! Ce '''dezì te '''ce ven'ev '''ki na. *Nu ve varko di vespen. — Lu dezì... *I v'ito ap domòr ! — He dezì.. *I v'apero frute ! — He dezì... *Nu ve skrivo lo ! — Lu dezì... *Nu ve stajo solem pin minute ! — Lu dezì... *I ve veno ru nes jar ! — He dezì... *Nu ve ta vizito, Jan ! — Lu dezì... *I ve studo fizik ! — He dezì... *Nu ve calo ta, Kristina ! — Lu dezì. Solutions Retour à l'introduction Category:Cours d'uropi